


Buongiorno

by Maneatingmare



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneatingmare/pseuds/Maneatingmare
Summary: Jibcon 8, Saturday morning wake up call. Jensen wakes Misha up with his mouth.





	Buongiorno

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a decade. I'm usually too nervous to post fics, but I wrote this for Amaelangel on tumblr, and she asked that I post it...so....enjoy, Sinners!
> 
> not Beta'd. Was written in 5 minutes.

Jensen wakes up first this morning. Rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks over Misha, who's sprawled out on his back, still sound asleep.

God he looks beautiful like this. Slivers of sunlight peeking from the corners of the hotel curtains, highlighting his cheekbones, sweet lashes...and a lean, muscled chest. Jensen decides to wake Misha up with a smile. Settling onto his stomach, Jensen slides the blankets off Misha's waist, and gets to work.

Misha's cock is already half hard, curved up towards his belly. Despite a night of pounding Jensen into the mattress, he still seems up for more. 

Jensen's mouth waters.

He licks his lips soft and wet, leans forward and suckles a bit on Misha's sack.

No movement from Misha, so he sucks a bit harder. Kissing up the base of Misha's cock to lave at the head. Misha was quickly transitioning from a semi, to full-blown morning wood.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen sucks him all the way down, forming a warm, tight vacuum, teeth carefully tucked away, lips a pink ring of sin.

Misha's hips buck and he awakens.

"What the F-damn Jen!"

Now that Misha's awake, Jensen lets loose, groaning around his stiff cock, while Misha's hips stutter erratically.

When Misha cums, his whole body seizes up, straining, as if in pain. 

When he finally settles down, Jensen pulls off gently, looks up at Misha and says

"Buonjiorno"


End file.
